1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printed circuit board testing devices and is particular it concerns novel adapters for printed circuit board testing devices and novel methods for loading and unloading adapters for printed circuit board testing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent Application No. 0026824 discloses an adapter for a printed circuit board testing device and which is provided with adapter pins which are set through the adapter for the purpose of connecting test points on a printed circuit board with assigned test contacts arranged in a grid on the testing device so that the test points, which are arranged beyond the grid, become matched to the test contacts arranged in the grid. In the case of a so-called loaded adapter, the adapter pins are set through guide plates having guide holes, which are arranged in and beyond the grid, in order to be supported. When loading the adapter, it is thus necessary to insert the adapter pins into guide holes which are not in alignment with each other. In tne case of the known adapter, insertion in predetermined positions is uncertain even when the insertion is carefully carried out, a process which thus necessitates manual operation, because the extent of deflection of the adapter pins cannot be controlled.